Love and truth
by NFN Girl
Summary: Vampires are suppose to be a myth right? Well, think again. This story will bring you deeper into the Vampires community and perhaps this will change your mind about the vampires race.


**ATTENTION!  
><strong>

**Pure blood and Level-E's vampire and blood tablet are references from Vampire Knight. Also, just like Vampire Knight, they are not afraid of onion and the cross except for the sun light thou I wanted to keep that as a surprise that is why this story goes by the name Love and Truth. Furthermore, just like in Vampire knight the buildings are very much a like to it.  
><strong>

**Time: **Please take note that the story takes place in classic style kind of like '**The Phantom of the Opera'.  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FAN FICTION!**

"_When the two different blood combine into one,  
>You belong to me."<em>

**Love and truth  
>Introduction<strong>

We often heard myths and stories but how far does one believe in them? Japanese and other countries have their own specific myth. For example the Japanese believe the existence of Kappa, a woman with a long neck and much more. However, in this story there's something else… Something that is not even written in their history and is only written in the Western country such as England and others.

Yes, the myths are still very much alive, but not only as a myth but as reality as well.

Here's one of the myths that they believed in Konoha, they said a long, long time ago, there was a war between the vampires and the humans, the vampires had more advantages in the war compared to the humans.

The pure blood vampires are considered special, this is because they do not marry with non-pure blood, whom used to be humans which meant the pure-blooded vampires are of original origin of the vampire race. Just like the humans, vampires also had their leader, they only had 7 kingdoms ruled by the royal pure blood in Japan and their main kingdom was in Tokyo. During the war with the human race the Pure Blood had bitten some of the humans.

When a Pure Blood bit and suck a human's blood there was only two possible things that could happen.

First, they will eventually die or if their body's immunity was strong enough they might survive. However, they will suffer the slow pain throughout the transformation before they fall to vampire's level-E.

Second, the vampire's level-E are not the original vampires, they are more like monsters compare to the Pure Blood and the non pure-blooded vampires. These monsters were out of control; they would eat or destroy anything that got in their way. But the problem with the Level-E vampires that made the humans unable to kill them was the memories of their families, friends, comrades and relatives. They often called out the person they knew to weaken their spirit and eventually kill them without hesitation. The E-Level vampires used their memories to trick their victims before they killed or ate them.

There are many stories about this tragic human bond with the E-level vampires when they were humans. There is one about a son, a son who loved his mother, his father, and his brother more than his life. He killed all of them, except for his brother. His brother managed to escape. The brother had sworn that one day the vampires will pay for changing his big brother into a monster.

A favourite activity for these E-Level vampires was that…

They really loved violence; E-level vampires were much more violent compared to the Pure Blood and non-pure blood. They are a complete weapon for the vampires' race. The only solution to solve this problem was by feeding them the Pure Blood's blood themselves. Then, the non-pure blood vampires are born.

Usually the vampires' race chooses the E-Level vampires before they give them their blood. This is to avoid any betrayal between themselves. Guess what happens next? They succeed it.

This is how the vampires added their men in such a short time; this is why they almost win.

However, something has happened. Something has happened that made them lose. One of their queens had signed a peace treaty with the head of the humans. The rumours said they had fallen in love and didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore that is why they stopped the war. The head of the humans married the queen and so has become the king of the vampire nations.

He promised eternal peace for both humans and vampires. And at last, both vampires and humans lived in peace. The vampire race had successfully invented the blood tablet. The tablet will produce blood by its own when dissolving in the water.

Thus, human blood was not needed to feed them anymore.

Sadly, the peace didn't last for long.

A few years later, the king had died due to blood loss and a few months later the wife follows him afterwards. The humans thought that the vampires have broken the law...

The law is The Protection of Human Rights and Vampire's Rights Act of 1787. Then, the humans paid people known as Vampire Slayers to kill the entire vampire race for good.

They thought they had succeeded but little did they know that some of the vampires survived.

Some said that only 3 kingdoms were saved, but not the queen and the king, it was their children. There were actually four of them but one remains missing and thus considered dead. As a return a new replacement was made to replace him or her until she or he returned to claim back his or her throne.

Nowadays, the people of the Konoha Town believe that this story is nothing but a myth used to scare young children.

Could this be true?

Are vampires nothing but a myth?

It sounds too real, doesn't it?


End file.
